


Ten Paces, Fire

by yourlocalplant



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (gasp), Angst, Gen, Oneshot, Open Ending, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Scene Re-Write, So don't worry, and there's also a few swear words, duel, he'll be fine, no beta we die like Tubbo at the festival, permadeath exists but tommy is too much of a main character to kill off, rated T because they're about to fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocalplant/pseuds/yourlocalplant
Summary: Everything was stolen from them.So there Tommy was, about to duel the most dangerous man on the server. No armor, no fancy weapons, no allies to fall back on. One on one. The first to land a shot on the other would be crowned the victor.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, platonic only
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Ten Paces, Fire

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently fell into the Dream SMP fandom, and I blinked, and suddenly this was in my drafts. I'm posting it here because I don't know if/when I'll make a book for general MCYT on Wattpad, where I usually write.
> 
> This is a re-write of the scene where Tommy duels Dream for L'manberg's independence.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :D

_One._

“This is for the revolution. For our independence. Don’t take this lightly.”

Wilbur thrust a bow into his right-hand man’s unprepared hands. Tommy could barely keep his quivering at bay as he held the weapon gingerly, the hand-carved wood feeling anything but at home in his grip. He’d been training for this moment ever since the declaration of independence was announced, but now that the fateful day was here...

No. Tommy could handle this. He was a _man._

_Two._

“Alright, Wilbur, I know! You don’t have to tell me this is serious, or protect me. I- I signed up for this. I know.” Tommy sighed.

This was for L’manberg. Tommy’s entire nation was resting on the shoulders of him right now, of all people. He shouldn’t be in this place right now, but he was. Both Tubbo and Wilbur fought with words instead of weapons. Tommy was the logical choice, and the only remaining one. He knew that, and he would let this duel lead him to the grave, if that was what it took to secure a future for his country.

Any future where his friends weren’t oppressed and treated like scum under the tyranny of Dream SMP would be better than the nightmare he was living right now.

_Three._

“Damn right, you should know. Tommy, this was your condition. It was your fire, your arrogance that led us here.” Wilbur’s eyes met Tommy’s as he chided him, reading the younger boy like a book.

Most would say that Tommy never hid his emotions. It was a silly thought, that the loud and expressive kid would be anything but that beneath the surface. Wilbur, Tubbo, Eret, they all hid their anger. Their hatred buried deep beneath smiles and pleasantries, peaceful declarations.

Tommy was different, but the same nonetheless. No matter how open he seemed, he would never let anyone see his fear.

_Four._

“And- that fire, that passion, it was brilliant for the war. But in these types of situations…” Wilbur trailed off.

Tommy could tell that his nation’s leader was more than stressed. More importantly, he understood why. After Eret’s betrayal, L’manberg had barely escaped with their lives, all the armor and weapons that had taken them so long to craft reduced to scraps.

As soon as things were looking up, Dream and his cronies pulled the rug out from under their feet, leaving them to taste the bare blood and dirt again. 

Everything was stolen from them.

So there Tommy was, about to duel the most dangerous man on the server. No armor, no fancy weapons, no allies to fall back on. One on one. The first to land a shot on the other would be crowned the victor.

_Five._

“Good luck, Dream.” Tommy resisted the urge to spit on his opponent’s hand as he shook it. The stakes were high, but this was a gentleman’s war. At least, that’s what Wilbur had been leading him to believe this whole time.

“May the best man win.” came his enemy’s simple response.

They all said they were above brutal violence, that this conflict between the two nations would never descend to true bloodshed, but people lied to Tommy all the time. He was young. Naive, in their eyes. To Dream, he was just a shield for Wilbur to hide behind.

Tommy knew that wasn’t true. He would prove it.

_Six._

As Tommy turned his back to the other side, he heard their cheering slowly fade away. A few of the voices, he recognized. There was Sapnap, George, Callahan, Eret… that fucking traitor would regret abandoning L’manberg, Tommy decided.

To Dream, this was just another day. Another battle where the odds were stacked in the masked man’s favor.

To Tommy, this duel was everything. Everything he’d ever loved was on the line.

_Seven._

His friends were waiting on his end of the rickety wooden bridge with solemn, gaunt faces. Tubbo might’ve even had tears in his eyes, Tommy couldn’t tell. Why did this feel so much like a goodbye?

“You have to win, okay? Listen to me. You can do this, I know it.” Tubbo ran forward, steadying Tommy’s hand as he grabbed it firmly. The bow shook back and forth with the trembling motion. “I believe in you.”

Tubbo was close enough that Tommy could indeed confirm he was holding back tears. Quickly, he pulled his best friend into a tight hug.

Tommy could see Wilbur looking at them from behind Tubbo’s shoulder. His mentor, who was almost like an older brother to him. The father to the revolution. Wilbur was smart… and judging by the sorrowful look in his eyes, he didn’t share Tubbo’s optimism.

_Eight._

“Wil... Do I shoot him? Or do I aim for the skies?” Tommy asked, once Tubbo finally broke away and moved a safe distance from the bridge.

Realization struck Wilbur as he seemed to remember Tommy’s conscience.

Of course Tommy wouldn’t want to shoot Dream… nobody his age should ever have to carry the burden of murder. Tommy was still a teenager, yet he was already second-in-command. That should’ve been enough pressure for one person. But fate didn’t have pity for anyone in this war.

“Tommy, I want you to do whatever your heart says you should do.” came the answer. Tommy sighed, closing his eyes for a moment as he made his decision. He felt steadier, stronger even.

_Nine._

Standing at the middle of the bridge, suspended across water. Tommy’s back was against Dream’s, both of them facing their separate sides. He caught the eyes of his team, hopeful and hopeless alike.

“You will walk ten paces on my count, slowly. When I say the word fire, you will turn around and fire on eachother. Whether you shoot to kill or show mercy, the first to hit the other will decide L’manberg’s fate. Do you understand?”

Wilbur was calm as ever. Tommy’s heart was racing. This could be the end of him- at least if it was, his death would be for a worthy cause. Tommy didn’t know Dream well enough to know if he had any mercy in him at all. He could only hope the duel went in his favour.

Whether Tommy lived or died, it would be for L’manberg.

_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine…_

"Ten paces, fire!"


End file.
